Origins
Info Origins is a story on the history of Blade- ☀https://wings-of-fire-experiments-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/Blade_(B1AD3) Blade was the very first Experiment created, which started the whole Experiments wiki, but not the first one in The Lab. Origins will focus on her history, as well as some of Dustorms. This Story was originally written on the Experiments wiki, but I thought putting it here might motivate me to write more because I have been on this wiki a lot (lol). Blade is my second sona, so she was Salvation before becoming Blade. Warning This story contains a lot of gore- If you can not handle that, I advise against reading this. The story is, well, horror and action. The details might be a bit unsettling for younger viewers (XD) Prologue Maybe I am a monster. But that is no excuse, To overlook the monster in you. ”Can you see me now?” A voice rang out in the night, cutting through the air like a knife on skin. “Can you?” it continued. “Are you happy, knowing you were right? Or disappointed you didn’t act sooner.” Emotionless, the voice carried on, “You feared me, didn’t you? From the moment of my existence, to the moments of your end. All you saw was a killer.” Hesitation. Silence. ”Well look at me now! I am everything you wanted to stop! I am a god!” Heavy breathing, then a soft voice, “Do you know how many I have killed? How many after you, and how many to come? I have the power of death in my talons!” The being was shaking. “Your end was only the START of the end! For the end is me! Only I will vanquish this hollow world, fear me, for I am coming!” A splash sounded as they raked their talons into a steady flowing stream, their reflection distorted, staring back at them. ”I. Am. Coming.” Chapter 1, Beginnings Beginning is just a word, To symbolize the start, Of the end. ”Oblivion!” Salvation called, breathless. “It happened again!” Oblivion blinked up at Salvation, looking half-asleep, ”What did?” she asked, suppressing a yawn, Salvation pulled out a scroll, it was the Daily News of Possibility. "The attacks!” she said, launching into an explanation. “Last week, remember? The marketplace was attacked, and it's happened again! This time at the elementary school!” Attacks on Possibility had been popping up randomly, since a moon ago, and now they were happening practically every week. Each attack left too many casualties to identify- each corpse mangled. Blood pouring out of wounds, intestines hanging, limbs torn and scattered, faces twisted in pain, horror and fear. But there was always one thing all the corpses had in common- never was the head detactched. Every corpse had a head. And on the head, one eye was torn out. Always. They began to call the unnantural killer Eyepatch. Oblivion blinked her bright green eyes. “Again, you said?” she murmured. “How unfortunate.” Salvation steadied herself, “Oblivion, what if it happened to us? Or worse! What if it happens to any of our family? We can’t keep this luck streak up forever!” Oblivion quieted her. “Sal, calm down. We are okay, right? Nothing will happen right now, so let’s live in the moment.” Salvation was about to respond, a doubtful expression on her face, when she was interrupted by the flap of wings, “What’s wrong?” A voice sounded behind Salvation. It was Earthquake, a concerned expression on his face, ”you look like you just got bitten by a Dragonbite Viper, Sal” he mused. ”Another attack!” Sal yelled, basically slapping him in the face with the News. Earthquake recoiled back with a blink, “woah!” He exclaimed, “another one?” He blinked, taking the paper from a frantically flailing Salvation. His expression darkened as he read the paper, going from disguisted, to all out sick. He shuddered when his eyes met the picture on the paper. It was an image of a dragonet, still wearing her backpack, mangled, twisted, and so utterly dead. One eye torn out. “Sal,” Earthquake finally managed to say, “did you show Skull yet?” Salvation shook her head, obvious concern and upset shining in her eyes “I haven’t seen him today.” She responded, tapping her talons on the ground. Oblivion stood up and stretched, “he probably satyed after school, to watch the football game.” Oblivion scanned each of them with her intense gaze, “loosen up, guys.” She looked at Earthquake and tilted her head, ”like I said to Sal, live in the moment.” She nudged Salvation with a wing, “hey, how about tomorrow night we go for a walk near the South Point Stream? A nice hike to get us feeling more alive than ever.” Something about the way Oblivion said those words sent a shiver down Sal’s spine, it almost made her rattle her ice spikes. But Oblivion could be like that sometimes. Overly dark and, well, strange. But Salvation just replied with, ”that sounds nice. I’m thinking we all could use a break.” She glanced at Earthquake, “you?” She asked him. He nodded with a quick grin, “I’m in. I’ll talk to Skull tomorrow.” He said, his voice light yet strained. “See ya then,” he said as he spread his wings and headed for his house. Alone with Oblivion, they sat through a moment of silence. Salvation said, “Oblivion, what do you think Eyepatch actually is?” Oblivion’s eye’s shined. Oblivion replied “I think she is a monster.” Chapter 2, Suspicions A voice is just a disturbance in the air, Traveling towards a destination Which can then listen, Or ignore. The rest of Salvation’s night was full of questions. She. Salvation thought, Oblivion said she. Like she knew. Not it, or they. But she. Is Oblivion hidding something? Does she know The Eyepatch? Salvation internally scolded herself. She was just being paranoid. Oblivion probably assumed, or heard someone else reffer the Eyepatch as a she. Now was not the time to turn on her friends. Yet, as Salvation turned in her bed, trying desperately to sleep, she just couldn’t get the sinking suspicion out of her head. Oblivion knew something. But Salvation did not know what. ... The next morning, school seemed slow. The teachers seemed skittish, and the students anxious. By lunch, Salvation was very apprehensive about seeing Oblivion. Still, she walked to the lunchroom calmly and smiled at her three friends, Earthquake, Skull, and, Oblivion. ”Hey, Sal!” Skull called, scooting over to make room. Salvation grinned “Hey, Dead-Animal’s-Face,” she teased, taking a seat. “So, are we all on track for tonight!” She forced excitement in her voice. Earthquake nodded while Skull replied with a face full of food, “yup! Earthquake told me this morning, after science. I can make it.” Salvation smiled, “great! Glad you can Sku-“ Oblivion cut her off, glaring into Skull’s eyes “you think this walk was an offer? We are all going. Regardless if you ‘can’ or ‘can’t,’ Skull.” She did not break her gaze. Skull’s eyes narrowed, “what has gotten into you?” He said, aggressiy, “ever since the attacks began happening you became so...” he thought for a moment, “demanding and creepy!” He finally said. Oblivion’s eyes flashed for a second, an emotion Salvation could not quite catch. Oblivion replied while Earthquake and Salvation exchanged a helpless glance, “well I am SORRY if I am ON EDGE, Skull!“ She snapped, ripping flesh off her chicken leg that they served for lunch. Skull stood up, “we are ALL on edge! You don‘t see Salvation acting aggressive!” He countered, ”Hey!” Salvation lifted her talons up, “I can be aggressive when I want to be!” She tried a smile, to ease the tension. Oblivion whirled on her, “can it, Sal!” She snapped harshly, “now is not the time!” Now Salvation knew something was off. Usually, Oblivion laughed at her dumb jokes and sarcasm. Now she looked like a rabid badger, wanting to tear her fangs in the heart of the closests dragon... Salvation subtly scooted farther away from her. While Salvation was lost in thought, she jerked back in reality to this scene; Oblivion had launched herself at Skull with a snarl of rage, cracking his head to the floor, viciously tearing into his shoulder with her claws. The grueling sound of flesh ripping filled the air, then the sharp tang of salt as Skull’s blood poured on the floor. Earthquake, who was stunned into silence, recovered and started yelling at Oblivion to let Skull go. No teachers were in the proximity, and Oblivion seemed as if she could not hear Earthquake. In fact, she was smiling. Smiling as she tore Skulls skin from his frame, smiling as he writhed in pain beneath her. Smiling as she reached for his eye. Salvation boosted herself off the ground, barreling into Oblivion. Oblivion let out a gasp of rage and suprise, then aimed a blow at Salvation‘s side. Salvation deflected the blow, expecting a retaliation, and yelled in Oblivion’s face “WHAT IN THE THREE MOONS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?” Oblivion stared into Salvation’s eyes, the rage in Oblivion’s bright green iris’s overwhelming. Then, they stilled, “I lost my temper. Get off me, Sal.” Oblivion said. No, she warned. Unnerved, Salvation stepped off, but stood in between Skull and Oblivion, “you lost your temper?” Salvation hissed, “Skull almost lost his LIFE!” Salvation’s anger overtook her nerves, “by all the moons, Oblivion, you HAVE been different lately!” Again, the flash in Oblivion’s eyes, the one Salvation just can not seem to catch. ”I think we are all nervous,” Oblivion replied calmly, “so we better do that walk, to calm our nerves.” Salvation could not speak. Earthquake choked out, “Oblivion. You nearly killed Skull.” His eyes full of disbelief. Oblivion turned her cold, green gaze on him, “I did, didn’t I?” She drawled, “I look forward to tonight.” Chapter 3, Truths The ugliness of the world, is hidden by the galaxy, a blanket of stars, covering it. Salvation was trembling as Oblivion walked away. She jumped as she felt a nudge from behind her. It was Earthquake, eyes wide in shock ”Sal,” he said, breaking off for a moment, “we need to bring Skull to a healer.” He said gently. Salvation put her shaking talon on his shoulder to pull herself up. She hadn’t even realized she was still on the floor from after tackling Oblivion. “You’re right,” Salvation whispered, “I-I still can not believe what I just saw,” she said as she helped prop Skull onto Earthquake‘s back. Skull let out a moan. ”Me either.” Earthquake shuddered. They walked down the hall at a brisk pace, Skull wasn’t injured as bad as Salvation first thought, but it was still awful. After a bit of silence, Salvation said, “did you see her... see her reach for his eye?” Earthquake opened his jaws, but for a second no words came out. Then he said in a whisper, “Eyepatch...” Salvation blinked. She was taken aback, although the idea already occurred to her. Saying it out loud just made it seem more... real. “Eyepatch....” She repeated. After a few more seconds of walking, they made it to the school healer. A short and stocky RainWing, with a big smile. That smile turned into a grimace of horror when she saw Skull, “what in the moons happened to him!” ”He was attacked-“ Salvation started to say, but the RainWing healer was already shooting them out the door and brining Skull to a bed. Earthquake glanced at Salvation, and she replied, “we better give her space...” Earthquake nodded, “let’s check on him in a couple hours. We should talk...” He said with a shiver. Salvation nodded, “Earthquake, let’s go to the school’s field. Talk there, we can see if... if Oblivion is coming.” ”You mean Eyepatch.” Earthquake mumbled bittely. Salvation just gave a tiny nod. The two walked out the school doors, into the field where a couple dragons were eating lunch, and a few were practicing some sports. Earthquake and Salvation walked to a secluded section of the field, near a fence. “She is going to kill us.” Earthquake said instantly, as soon as they sat down. Salvation suppressed a shuddler, “is that what she is going to do? During the walk?” Salvation rubbed her face with her talons, “is that why she wanted us to go so badly? Is that why she has been so vicious and violent,, even more so than normal?” Salvation was in anger, and obvious panic, “is this why we haven’t died that way yet? Because she was saving us to kill when she wanted some fun? Befriend us then watch our terrified reactions as she mercilessly mauls us?” Salvation was grasping Earthquakes arm, shaking and almost yelling, “is it?!” Earthquake almost-yelled back “I don’t know!” He fidgeted, “but only we know about Eyepatch. We have to stop her!” Salvation gaped at him, “are you serious? Two high schoolers against a murderours, unnatural creature who kills without batting an eye? You and me, against THAT?” Earthquake flinched, “okay, well it’s not the best idea. But what else can we do? We will eventually die from her anyways.” That cold realization sunk into Salvation, “You’re right,” she said, “and we can not involve anyone else; she would defiantly kill them if they knew. Does she even know WE know?” Earthquake was quiet, “She might know, Sal.” He dug at the ground, “But WE know. So if we die, let’s take her down with us.” Salvation blinked back a couple of tears and replied, “I’m in.” Chapter 4, Risks Fate is a word, That many want to change, But you can not stop the sky, From harboring rain. At home, Salvation didn’t say much. Only hugging her mother and father for an extended amount of time, much to their confusion. She refused to cry. Well, refuse to after she already had. She was done being upset, because Now was her time to act. The plan was for the walk to carry out, like a usual get together with friends. Then, at sundown while they stood by the river, Earthquake would jump Oblivion, stabbing her in the throat and hopefully killing her, while Salvation, who was lagging behind on the walk because if a ’hurt leg,’ would rush forward and help finish her. That is, if it all goes according to plan. Earthquake and Salvation has accepted the fact that this could be their last day. They had accepted the fact that their corpses, missing an eye, could be rotting by the river after tonight. But with little hope and a lot of determination, they could bring the Eyepatch down with them. Fun night. ... ”Hey, Sal.” Earthquake said somberly as Salvation walked towards the meeting place. From the point at which they stood now, when Oblivion arrived they would take the walk to death. ”Ready for a fun night, Earthquake?” Salvation smiled blankly, her voice laced with sarcasm. Earthquake sighed, “only the best.” ”Oh yes. Tonight will be to die for.” A new voice sounded behind them. There, Oblivion, I mean, Eyepatch, stood. Emotionless grin, intense green eyes. It was unsettling, to say the least. Salvation tried a smile and a welcoming voice, “Oblivion! Almost thought you couldn’t make it.” She said, ending that with an awkward laugh. Oblivion scanned the area. She clicked her tongue, “No Skull, I see?” She asked. Salvation opened her jaws to reply, but Earthquake beat her to it, “He’s still recovering,” Earthquake hesitates, ”and frankly, he didn’t want to come.” Oblivion stared at them in silence for a moment, then she clasped her talons together, “well, I guess we are gonna have to hang without him, then!” She gave a low laugh, edging on menacing, “he always was a dead weight.” Salvation grew cold, and exchanged a look with Earthquake, she killed him. Didn’t she? Salvation thought. Earthquake gave her an almost indistinguishable nod. Salvation screamed in her head at Oblivion, YOU KILLED HIM! DIDN‘T YOU? Breaking the silence, Salvation half snarled, “let’s go, why don’t we?” ”Yes,” Oblivion said, “let’s.” They walked down the heavily forested path for a while, the duration of the time Salvation was planning in her head, okay, at that rock, I’ll pretend I hurt my leg... She thought. As they approached the rock, Salvation took a deep breath and let out a yelp. Oblivion stopped instantly, “What?” She barked, her eyes alight with fire. Salvation winced in mock pain, “I think I twisted my leg. Go up ahead, I’ll catch up with you at the river.” Oblivion opened her mouth, looking like she was about to protest, when Earthquake jumped in, “okay, Sal!” He said, a bit too happily, “we can wait there. Come on, Oblivion.” He set his pace into a trot as he bounded down to the river. Oblivion gave Salvation one last hard gaze before turning around to follow Earthquake. Now or never, Earthquake. Salvation silently encouraged him. She was watching from the bushes, and was right on time to see everything go horribly wrong. Chapter 5, Sabotage Life without a purpose Is like a song with no rythm. It can not exist. It all happened so fast, As soon as Oblivion turned around, Earthquake pulled out a knife and lunged for her. Fast as a bullet, Oblivion whirled around and caught Earthquake’s arm. The knife an inch from her snout. Her eyes, filled with rage and fire, glowed, she was livid. How dare mortals attack her? Oblivion snarled “you thought YOU could kill ME?” Her voice rose to a shriek. She thrusted Earthquake’s arm downward, and Salvation heard a sickening snap. Earthquake let out a howl as he crumbled to the ground. Oblivion lifted her head and Salvation saw the right eye on her head glow red. A bloody, bitter, heartless red. From Oblivion’s back, darkness eupted. Strands of it, like tenticals on the most vengeful squid, or like dozens of faceless, writhing snakes. She spoke in a voice, obviously hers but with a darker, sinister tinge, “I am the end, mortal. Let your death fuel my hunger for vengeance on this cruel world!” She let out a laugh. The dark strands shot at Earthquake’s cowering form, dismembering him. Blood flew, streaming down his scales, shooting into the air. A cascade of crimson. “What are you?” Earthquake sobbed, gasping for breath. His talons stretched forward helplessly, as bloodied as the rest of his body. Oblivion leaned down so her face was a hair away from his, “I am a God.” She let out a snarl and the dark strands behind her struck down again. They split each limb from his body with a sickening squelch. Earthquake tried to scream, but blood gurgled in the back of his throat. Twitching on the floor, unable to move or cry out, Oblivion watched as the life poured out of him. Finally, after what seemed like decades, Earthquake’s struggles began to subside. Oblivion reached out with one talon and stroked a claw down his chin, "If you couldn’t tell," she gave a soft, maniacal laugh, then leaned closer to his ear, “we were never friends.” In one swift movement, Oblivion reached our and dug her claws around his eye, tearing skin. She yanked out the eye in one deft stroke, and snapped Earthquake’s neck with the other claw. Her face twisted into an expression of cool contentment. It seemed that for a moment she forgot about Salvation’s existance... Salvation was, if nothing else, impulsive. Salvation unsethed her own dagger, and shot out of the bushes, tears streaming down her face. She had watched the whole scene, imobilized. Earthquake and herself had both accepted the inevetability of death, but watching it happen, having it turn into reality, was far too much for Salvation to handle. Oblivion turned her head, her one bloodshot eye giving out a flicker of surprise as Salvation, damp eyed and crazed expression, shot out of the bushes and plunged the dagger in Oblivion’s right eye. Chapter 6, Eyepatch A rose so sweet, A smile you can’t beat, But beyond the soft petals, Is a hardened metal. Oblivion let out a shriek. She reeled back clutching her face, blood flowing out around her talon. Het chest heaved, her good eye shooting daggers. “How?” She half gasped half roared, “No mortal can injure me!” Blood ran down into her mouth. Salvation stood, speechless. She hadn’t expected it to work, either. Then her gaze flickered to Earthquake’s destroyed form, and her expression harderned. She spat at Oblivion, teeth bared, ”It seems even the End will come to an end, Eyepatch.” Oblivion let out a snarl, “Careful, Salvation, or you’ll be wearing one.” Then she launched into the sky, clutching her face that was gushing with blood. Salvation watched her go. Why was she still alive? How badly had she really injured Oblivion? But one thing was for sure, Oblivion was not done with her yet. Salvation dragged herself, shaking, to Earthquake‘s twisted form. The blood was still pouring out of all his wounds. Salvation collapsed right next to him, ignoring all the blood that slid onto her scales. After a couple minutes of trying not to cry, she said, “Why were we so blind?“ she whispered, “We didn’t know out own FRIEND was a killer.” Then, to her own horror, Salvation began to laugh. “Why am I an idiot!” She roared between her laughter. The bloodied knife Salvation had used to stab Oblivion was clutched in her talon. Regarding it furiously, she let out a screetch as she chucked it into the river. Salvation watched as the water turned scarlet where the knife disappeared into. Then she was thrown back into reality. ”It should have been me!” she wailed. Earthquake, dead. Skull, almost certainly perished. Oblivion, Eyepatch. Still alive, still vengeful. Great. Salvation decided to use her time alive wisely. Not able to waste enough time by burying Earthquake, she carefully dragged his body into the river. As the eyeless. Limbless corpse tumbled in the river, scarlet water sprayed up, all over Salvation. In fact, looking at her distorted reflection in the glowing river, she looked like a murderer herself. Murderer, monster. The very thing she needed to stop. Salvation rinsed herself off in the river quickly and sloppily. After that, she spun, half in flight and half on the ground, and rushed to Possibility. As the hiking trail spilled out into the lightened town, dragons’ head’s turned to regard a hyperventilating Salvation with curious expression. Salvation blindly rushed past everyone, searching for a house near the end of the street. Her eyes scanned frantically, panic was not a word to describe the scene. As her eyes met her target, she put on a burst of speed and started pounding on the door. A confused IceWing opened the door, “Sal? What’s the matter?” She asked puzzled. Salvation breathed a quick greeting, “Is Skull home?” She added frantically. The IceWing nodded, “he’s in his room. His wounds from sports almost all healed.” She gave Salvation a kind smile. Salvation let out a squeak, “Can I see him?” She asked. The IceWing nodded and let her in, “Sure, dear. I’m positive he will appreciate the company. What happened to you, darling, you look half drowned.” Salvation panicked as she tried to think of a lie, “I, uh, fell in the river?” The IceWing frowned but did not question farther, “Skull is upstairs in his room, honey.” Salvation dashed up the stairs, half running half flying. She turned to corner and burst through the door to Skull’s room, “Skull!” She yelled and bolted to his bed where he lay. Salvation was at his side in an instant. ”Whoa!” Skull said, trying a half smile, then his expression darkened, “Did you still go on a walk with that monster? And why are you drenched?” Quickly, Salvation have him a hug, trying not to cause his injuries to hurt him. Skull let out a grunt and Salvation jumped into a rapid explanation “I thought you were dead! Oblivion hinted towards your death and Oblivion is Eyepatch! She killed Earthquake and I stabbed her in the eye, then she ran away and I came here because I had to make sure you were alive and-“ ”Salvation!” Skull half roared half exclaimed, “Calm down! I can’t help when you are in hysterics!” Salvation, who was stopped in mid sentence and had her jaw opened, started to pace around the room and take deep breaths, “you’re right, you‘re right. But what do we do?” Chapter 7, Vengeance Sticks and stones Can break bones But knives Can cut through them Skull began to respond but was cut off as screams erupted outside the house in the streets beyond. Screams of fear, screams of death. Skull and Salvation both shared a terrified glance as the screams silenced within a minute. Salvation said the word they were all dreading. ”Eyepatch.” Skull looked as if he was about to respond, but the wall behind him was ripped off. Eyepatch entered the room from the destroyed wall, Her eye was covered with some sort of red cloth material. Actually, as Salvation looked closer, the cloth used to be white. I did that to her. ''Salvation thought. And was disgusted as that thought sent a cascade of grim satisfaction coursing through her veins. ”So simple minded.” Eyepatch drawled. From behind her Salvation could catch a glimpse of the corpses that littered the streets below the house. The destruction this one dragon had caused. The streets ran red with blood, every single corpse missing an eye. Every single corpse twisted, mutilated and oh so very dead. ”Oblivion! What in the three moons is wrong with you?” Skull barked, his eyes wild as he tried to get out of his bed. Oblivion turned her one-eyed gaze onto him, “Didn’t our lovely friend Sal here tell you the news?” Eyepatch purred, “Oblivion never existed. Neither did our friendships.” After a brief moment of uncomfortable silence, Eyepatch approached Salvation until they were only a couple inches apart. Salvation didn’t back away. ”As for you,“ Eyepatch could not keep the snark out of her voice, “Death is not a cruel enough punishment for what you did to me!” In one deft movement Eyepatch ripped off the bandage around her eye. Starring down on Salvation was a mess of flesh. Salvation had no idea how ridged she had made the wound, in fact she thought it would barely affect Eyepatch. ''How could I hurt that strong of a monster? '' Salvation thought, quickly glancing part Eyepatch to the destruction beyond the house. That thought made a grin appear on her face as she stared down Eyepatch’s good eye. Eyepatch’s frowned as she saw Salvation’s, most likely maniac, grin. ''Would you look at that, I somehow managed to creep out the worlds most creepiest killer. ''To Salvation’s horror, she began laughing once again. She really was going insane. ”Enough!” Eyepatch barked. “I am the End! How dare you laugh!” Spittle was flicking the corners of her mouth, more blood oozed from her eye. She really was the definition of terfifying. ”How dare I?” Salvation shouted, “I dare because I have the consolation that you are going to kill me no matter what I do!” Salvation roared into Eyepatch’s face. ”Then you really are a fool!” Eyepatch hissed as she spun around and darkness erupted from her back. Only, instead of impaling Salvation, she cut directly into Skull’s stomach. He fell to the ground. Salvation shrieked and rushed forwards, But was blocked by a wall of darkness, “Let this be a lesson to you,” Oblivion howled as she began to violently dismember Skull, ”That the End has no beginning,” Skull roared again, seconds later his head was decapitated, “And the End will never end!” At last, Skull fell still. His scarlet blood stained what was left of the room around them, and Oblivion turned back to Salvation with her hateful gaze, “and your end will come slow.” Then, Eyepatch leapt out of the broken room and vanished into the dark night sky. Salvation stood still. She sat in her own panic for a while taking it all in. Both her friends were dead, not to mention some of the innocent passerby’s below, now laying dead in the streets of Possibility. Salvation made her way downstairs, clinging onto the railing as of it was the only thing keeping her alive. It may very well be. Salvation didn’t know anymore. Salvation let out a moan as she saw the IceWing who had let her in the house, Skull’s gentle mother, with her corpse mangled and eye ripped out. Salvation’s own family was most likely dead as well. With shaking steps she made it to the door. When she opened it, what she saw surprised her. There was a row of guards, spears pointed towards the house. Actually, Spears pointed towards ''her. '' Salvation took a moment to register her situation, “what’s happening?” She said in a shaky voice. The first guard, a SandWing, stepped closer, ”Salvation. You are under arrest.” Chapter 8, Framed ''Even on the darkest nights, '' ''The moon is awake, '' ''To reflect light, '' ''Before the sun breaks. ”Arrest?“ Salvation repeated, eyes wide, “for, for what?” She stuttered. The guard aggressivly stepped forward, ”Salvation, you are under arrest for murder.” He stepped to the side as a SkyWing walked over. In the SkyWing’s talons was a knife. A red knife. Actually, upon closer investigation, the knife was covered in blood. And the same one Salvation stabbed Eyepatch with. Her stomach felt hollow as she saw where this was going, ”No,“ she muttered, “no, no this is not happening.” “Stop muttering,” The SkyWing growled. “I was framed!“ Salvation pleaded, “I didn‘t kill anyone! Earthquake was killed by-“ ”So that’s the name of the dragon you killed?” The SandWing barked, “We couldn’t identify his corpse. In fact, it took us a while to even figure out he was a dragon, you psychopath!” The SandWing reached forward to grab Salvation's arm. Salvation, already panicking and full of horror, jumped away and raked her claws down the side of the SandWing’s face, ”She’s the monster!” Salvation screeched, ”Not me! She did this!“ The cold feeling of metal on her throat caused Salvation to slow, she took a deep breath as she looked to the side. The SkyWing held his spear at her neck, one sudden movement and she would be dead. ”Stay still,” he hissed. Salvation didn’t respond. What could she do? No matter what, Eyepatch would get her revenge. Salvation knew this was the start of the end. What was more destabilizing than having an entire city think you were the mass murderer? Eyepatch played her cards well. Salvation would have to play them better. The brief pause gave her time to look at the SandWing, scarlet running down his face. At this point, Salvation was not surprised they thought her the monster. The SandWing stood up, a talon holding the side of his face. It reminded Salvation of the moment after she stabbed Eyepatch. ”Flare,” The SandWing addressed the SkyWing, “get her out of here. And tell the mayor we need more help cleaning up the street.” Flare dipped his head. The SandWing looked at Salvation, “if it were up to me, we wouldn’t even put you behind bars. You would be dead before you even took another breath. My wife was one of the dragons you brutally murdered. I will never forget that.” He spat at Salvation’s talons, and she forced her hopeless blue eyes to meet his narrowed amber ones, ”I am so sorry for your loss, sir,” she whispered in a hoarse voice, “and I promise they will be avenged.” She added as she was herded away. She caught the puzzled expression on the grieving SandWings face when he heard her words. He must think her insane. But the confrontation gave Salvation consolation. As long as she was alive, there was a chance. Salvation knew the truth, now all she had to do was get one step ahead. Chapter 9, Second Chance Living only prolongs '' ''The inevitability, '' ''Of death. Sitting in her cell, Salvation had a while to think. What was Eyepatch’s game? Framing Salvation was obviously step one, but... where did it lead after that? Eyepatch thought her death would be a mercy, so obviously she had some more tricks up her sleeve. Unless... What if Salvation did the unexpected? It was easily predicted that Salvation would run to Skull’s house after the subtle hint of Skull’s death, only to watch that scene occur in front of her. What is the next thing Eyepatch assumes she will do? Try to get to my parents. ''Salvation thought a moment later. Eyepatch might never have been her true friend, but being with Salvation for so long she must have learned a bit about her, ''She expects me to check if my family is okay, then she would kill them in front of me. ''Salvation glanced around. ''The one thing she would not expect me to do is sit around in a cell waiting for Fate to take control. But thats exactly what I’m going to do, Eyepatch. She didn’t know how long it had been, but she heard someone approaching. That SkyWing, Flare. He unlocked the door and Salvation stood up, ”Someone wants to see you.” He grunted. ”See me?” '' Salvation squeaked, ''Please don’t let it be my parents. She thought. Flare frowned,”For a mass murderer, you aren’t that intimidating.” Salvation gave him a dry stare, ”Maybe it’s because I’m not a killer.” She muttered, but followed Flare anyways. They eventually came to one of those rooms where there is glass separating the inmate and civilian, and a phone for them to communicate through. He led her to the end of the room and sat her down across from, what seemed to be, an odd looking MudWing. He had white markings on his face, ice spikes and starry wings. Obviously a tribrid. ”Are you sure ''he ''wants to see me?” She asked Flare, “I have never seen him before in my life.” ”Maybe you killed his daughter.” Flare snapped at her. Salvation recoiled at that, and Flare sighed, “look, just talk to the guy.” Salvation hesitated, then nodded and sat down.”Who are you?” She asked the MudWing. He regarded her with a half smile, a curious expression and a relaxed posture, ”My name is Duststom, and I have an offer for you Salvation.” His voice was deep. Like the rumble of faraway thunder, and it made Salvation shift uncomfortably. “An offer? You do realize you are speaking to an inmate accused of murder, right?” She said only half sarcastically. ”Wrongly accuses.” He said lazily. ”How can you be so sure?” Salvation demaneded. She knew saying that was stupid- finally someone didn’t think she was a killer- but there was something about this dragon... He leaned closer to the glass and dropped his voice into a whisper, “look, kid. I’ve been tracking Eyepatch, learning everything about her, and I can tell you with conviction, the dragon in front of me is not her.” Salvation blinked, “you’re telling me you knew Oblivion was Eyepatch, and you are just saying something about it now?” Duststorm nodded, “and you of all dragons have seen what she can do first hand. So here is my offer. I can get yuh out of prison and clear your name, if you come with me.” ”Come where with you?” Salvation demanded. ”I specialize in the supper natural. Which also means I know how to create and contain the unnatural. You come with me and I can make you capable of destroying Eyepatch, but you have to understand the consequences. You will never be able to live a normal life.” Salvation answered instantly, “does it look like I can live a normal life now?” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, “Whatever you need me to do, I’m in.” Duststorm smiled END OF BOOK ONE Origins: Book Two Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)